Mass Defect
by Generalfeldmarschall
Summary: Allies are crushing Germany from East and West and the OB West has had enough. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

MASS DEFFECT

Hey this, Colonel Amiruddin Arif with a Company of Heroes story. This was a product of a discussion between me and a fellow fanfiction writer, Empty Promise. Well, here it is.

Chapter 1

June 1944

Germany

The war was not going well at all for the Third Reich. It was being assaulted from two fronts with the Soviet Armies from the East and the Western Allies from the West. This situation spelt the doom for the Third Reich though Hitler saw it nothing but mere hindrance to his plans of a Greater Germany that will last for a thousand years. However, there were those in the Wehrmacht that felt that Hitler had to go to ensure the survival of the German state. Now they were discussing a way to do so until…

"We need to do something about Hitler; he is running Germany into the ground" Ludwig Beck said.

"However, what are we going to do? All our previous attempts have failed" Henning von Tresckow said.

"We could plant a bomb in the Wolf's Lair that would definitely kill him" Eduard Wagner suggested.

"That will not work kameraden" all the men in the room turned to see who it was. They had fear in their eyes at first but that disappeared once they saw it was. It was Generalfeldmarschall Erwin Rommel, one of Germany's best field commanders.

"Rommel, what do you mean it will not work?" Beck asked.

"You have attempted numerous times to do so yet the Fuhrer still breathes, however if you continue with this plan, this will lead to even worst fate for Germany as Hitler will then try to take revenge all we will be dead" Rommel said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Tresckow asked.

"I have another plan but it extremely risky and it can still end with the destruction of Germany" Rommel said.

"What is your plan?" Beck asked.

"His plan is to defect to the Western Allies" The men in the room except for Rommel turned to this new voice and they were surprised to see who it was.

"Generalfeldmarschall Manstein, you are joining as well?" Beck asked.

"He is not the only one" Another voice said. Soon more officers appeared.

"Donitz, Raeder, von Rundstedt, Galland, Kesselring, Student and Keitel, Rommel, how did you manage to do it?" Beck asked.

"That was easy once I told them about what Hitler plans to do with the Wehrmacht" Rommel said.

"Wait, are you referring to where he wants to purge all the commanders and replace with loyalists?" Tresckow said. Rommel just nodded.

"So are we just going to walk over to the Allied Forces?" Wagner asked.

"No, we are going to be of assistance to the Western Allies" Keitel said.

"How are we going to do that?" Beck asked.

"That is simple, we take the entire Oberbefehlshaber West, the remaining Kriegsmarine and several Luftwaffe commands to the Western Allies" Rommel said.

"That is a monumental task, are you sure we can achieve it?" Tresckow asked.

"Hitler would know about the massive troop movements" Beck said.

"That is where Keitel comes in" Manstein said.

"I will inform Hitler that it will be a massive push to crush the Western Allies so to cover the defection" Keitel said.

"What about our families? Hitler will butcher them in revenge" Beck said.

"Do not worry" Student said, "We have already begun moving the families of the soldiers in the Westheer so they are not in reach of the Gestapo"

"Wait, this is all good and all but how will the Western Allies know about this defection?" Beck asked.

"That issue has already been dealt with by Rommel, isn't that right, Rommel?" Rundstedt smiled.

"Yes, I have already contacted a good friend of mine on the Western Allies and he had agreed to ensure that we do not get fired upon when we cross the Allied lines" Rommel said.

"Who is your friend?" Beck asked.

"George Patton" Rommel smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1944

15th June

Portsmouth

SHAEF HQ

Eisenhower's POV

I was in my office, reading on the latest reports from the commanders of the units in France.

"The front has stabilized, all thanks to Patton's work" I uttered to myself as I dumped the last file onto my desk. Just then there was a knock on the door, "Enter"

"Ike, everyone is here" Bedell-Smith said he entered my room.

"Good, let's get started" I said as I stood up and walked to the war room where all the commanders that I had requested were here which were Bradley, Spaatz, Patton and Kirk. I entered the room and they all stood up and saluted, "Alright, let's get this meeting started, we all know why we are here"

"Yes, the planning of the mass exodus and defection of the German Army Group West" Bradley said.

"I still can't believe you managed to get Rommel to this, George" Kirk said.

"No you it wrong, Alan, I didn't tell him to do it, he wants to do it, he just told me about it" Patton said as he looked at me.

"Still, it is an amazing feat" Spaatz said.

"Anyway, we have to prepare for their transit over to our sector; this is going to be difficult as it with the war going on" I said.

"Ike, why are the Brits not here? I just realized that none of the British commanders are here, you think they should know" Kirk said.

"I decided that will be an American Army matter as for one, Rommel contacted Patton, two, we will be able to supply the Germans better than the British could ever dream off and three, I want to get Monty off my back about him becoming the supreme commander" I said.

"So, you are gonna stick it into his face, Ike?" Patton grinned.

"You of all people know, that damn Monty needs to know who is in charge of the show" I said.

"Patton, did Rommel tell you what units is he bringing over to our side?" Bradley asked.

"Well, to be honest, he was not very clear with the composition of his forces however; he did tell me that there will be Luftwaffe units so he suggested that we build airfields in France so that his planes don't get shot by the trigger happy British anti-air gunners over in Britain" Patton said.

"And imagine the panic the Brits would be in when they see German planes fly over the English Channel to those British bases" Spaatz said.

"Rommel also told me that we need to have some transport ships ready because he will be bringing non-combatants as well" Patton said.

"Non-combatants? Why is he bringing non-combatants over here for?" Kirk asked.

"Those non-combatants are mostly the families of the soldiers Rommel is bringing over as he wrote and I quote "to ensure that madman Fuhrer doesn't murder these families as punishment for his soldiers" end" Patton said.

"That's a good idea, that way the troops have an incentive to join the Western Allies and to rob Hitler of getting even with us" I said.

"Why is that, sir?" Kirk asked.

"Well, I will let Smith answer that" I smiled.

"Well, it is like sir, if Rommel successfully get these non-combatants out of Germany then Hitler will lose in the strategic front as for one, he has no way of threatening the troops of returning, then, he loses manpower which would be vital for his war machine as the Germans are getting desperate also he loses labour to produce his equipment" Bedell-Smith said.

"Wait, this is going to pose some serious problems" Bradley said.

"Why is that?" Bedell-Smith asked.

"My flyboys and the RAF, they will love to strafe those convoys" Spaatz said.

"Rommel told me that he will have all the trucks have a big red cross painted on top of them, you know so we see them as ambulances and he said they will only travel in small convoys between two to four trucks, also those trucks will take a more southern route" Patton said.

"That is a good idea, I will tell them not to shoot at those trucks with red crosses and in small convoys" Spaatz said.

"And I will have the RAF patrol the northern airspace over France, that will keep the Brits from harassing Rommel" I said.

"Rommel is really a great commander, no wonder the British respect his guts" Kirk said.

"Hell, even I do" Patton smirked.

"Well, if that's the case, this meeting is over" I said.

"Agreed" Everyone in the room said.

17th June

Berlin

Reich Chancellery

Keitel had just returned from a meeting with Rommel. Operation Valkyrie has begun and now he had to do his part. He headed for Hitler's study which Manstein had just came out of.

"I have him some bleak news about the Eastern Front" Manstein said softly, "Now give him the good news"

"I will, thank you, Manstein" Keitel said.

"If it is for the greater good of Germany, this is nothing" Manstein said, "Now; I need to get ready to move to France"

"Good luck" Keitel said. He then entered the study where he found Hitler staring disapprovingly at the map of Europe.

"What do you have for me, more bad news, Keitel?" Hitler asked as he looked up from the map.

"No, Mein Fuhrer, I have good news this time" Keitel said.

"What?" Hitler immediately looked up at Keitel as if he was someone else, "What is this news you bring me, Keitel?"

"Well, Generalfeldmarschall Rommel informed me that he will be commencing a large scale counteroffensive to crush the Allied Forces in France" Keitel said.

"Excellent! Once the Allied Forces are crushed, we can concentrate on the Russians on the east" Hitler said enthusiastically as he slapped the table, "Tell me, Keitel, what does Rommel plan to do?"

"He has the plans here, it will commence on the 15th of July and it will be called Operation Valkyrie" Keitel said as he handed Hitler the "offensive's plans" who grabbed it and immediately skimped through it.

"This is an excellent plan! Rommel has surely outdone himself, we will surely crush the Allied forces" Hitler said triumphantly.

"However there is one problem, Mein Fuhrer" Keitel said.

"What is the problem?" Hitler asked, "This is a brilliant plan! I do not want it go wrong!"

"Rommel is requesting for that several units of the Luftwaffe be transferred to the OB West from the Eastern Front so to ensure that we have complete air dominance however Goering is not allowing that to happen" Keitel said.

"That fat bastard can go to hell if he thinks he can stop this operation, tell Rommel that he has my permission for those units to be transferred over" Hitler ordered.

"Jawohl, Mein Fuhrer" Keitel said. He then proceeded to take the plans from Hitler.

"What are you doing?" Hitler asked as Keitel headed for the door.

"Sorry Mein Fuhrer but Rommel that I return these plans to him as these papers are the only copies and he wants to reduce the chances of the Allies finding out" Keitel said.

"Good thinking that Rommel, I see why he is one of our best generals" Hitler grinned. Keitel left the room and headed to his office.

"Operator, connect me to Rommel" Keitel said as he waited, "Rommel, Hitler has fallen for it, you got your Luftwaffe"


End file.
